


Diamond Daydream

by sodacock (sodapop27)



Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Fanon Timeline [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Owada Daiya, I guess???, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Cheating, Owada Daiya Lives, Riding, This Is STUPID, Top Ishimaru Kiyotaka, cuz he can relate to wantin it, mondos okay with daiya riding that dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapop27/pseuds/sodacock
Summary: It's not every day when you find yourself fucking your boyfriend's brother. But lo and behold, here Kiyotaka was, getting ridden by Daiya.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Daiya
Series: Sodapop's Bottom Mondo Fanon Timeline [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Diamond Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh quick question. why the FUCK does everyone like that "mondo gives taka a blowjob" fic i wrote so much

_"...What?"_

It was supposed to be an easy morning. Walk over to Mondo's house. Walk inside. Grab that paper he forgot. Walk back out. Simple, right? However, here Kiyotaka Ishimaru was, stopped by Daiya Owada. Kiyotaka's boyfriend's _brother_. Daiya had him in the stereotypical position where was Kiyotaka backed against the wall with Daiya's hand on the wall beside Kiyotaka's head. Kiyotaka was wearing his uniform. Daiya wore a white hoodie and black sweatpants. Daiya gazed at Kiyotaka intently with a disturbing look of hunger in his violet eyes.

"I wanna ride you." Daiya said again.

If that didn't catch Kiyotaka's attention, nothing else would. Daiya... wanted to engage in intercourse with him? That would explain why Daiya started to stare at Kiyotaka lately without any reason given. Kiyotaka had asked him why. Daiya just smirked and didn't answer.

"Daiya, I'm already dating someone," Kiyotaka put his hands on his hips. "Which just so happens to be your brother. I am _not_ cheating on him."

"C'mon!" Daiya whined. "Please? Mondo's gonna be okay with it."

"How do you know that?" Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow.

Daiya stopped, apparently not having thought past that.

"That's what I thought," Kiyotaka said sarcastically and turned to leave.

"What if I ask Mondo?"

"What if you ask- Daiya, I am not... _fucking_ you!" Kiyotaka said, cringing at his own profanity.

"It ain't cheating if both of you are okay with it," Daiya explained.

Kiyotaka scoffed. "Fine then. I'll... engage in intercourse with you, only- and I mean _only-_ if Mondo's okay with it."

"'Engage in intercourse'- you're adorable," Daiya grinned. "I'll take you up on that offer."

Kiyotaka crossed his arms and watched Daiya sternly as he whipped out his phone. Daiya punched in Mondo's number and called it. To think that Daiya would be so confident about a mere guess. Honestly, what was he thinking? It came as a total surprise that _Daiya_ of all people wanted to have sex with Kiyotaka. Daiya and Kiyotaka waited in silence for Mondo to pick up. Finally, Mondo answered with a simple, "Yeah?"

"Hey, man!" Daiya said cheerfully. "Taka's here."

"You tryin' to get into his pants again?"

"He told me to ask you to let him fuck me," Daiya explained. "He won't believe me when I say that you're okay with him dicking me down-"

"I only said that so you would shut up about how big you think his dick is!"

"You WHAT?!" Kiyotaka yelled forcefully.

"Oh yeah, you're on speaker!" Daiya chuckled.

"What the fuck, Daiya?!" Mondo groaned. "Hey, babe."

"Mondo, what the _heck_ did you just say-"

"I'm sorry, Taka! He keeps telling me that he wants you fuck him! I think I told him too much about our sex life..."

"Mondo. What in the _world_ did you and Daiya talk about?"

"Fuck- okay, so, last night Daiya would _not_ shut the fuck up about how hot you are. He keeps denyin' that he has a crush on you, but I know damn well he wants ya to fuck him. So I told 'im that I'll be okay with it if he rides you-" Mondo stopped to take a breath, clearly exasperated. "-I wasn't bein' serious and I thought he wouldn't ask. So now he's hellbent on ridin' yer fucking dick. Sorry, baby. He's just... really fucking horny."

"Damn right I am!" Daiya grinned.

Kiyotaka sighed. "Fine. At least _tell_ me before you make any more rash decisions."

"Aight." Mondo hung up.

Daiya turned towards Kiyotaka, raising his hands behind his head and stretching. He smirked down at Kiyotaka, who was suddenly very, very afraid. "You and I are gonna have _so_ much fun."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kiyotaka groaned.

Daiya smirked and pushed Kiyotaka into the armchair. Kiyotaka looked mildly confused at the position, to which Daiya grinned and said, "Don't worry about movin'. I'm doin' all the work."

He grabbed a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer and set it onto the table next to the chair. Daiya straddled Kiyotaka's midsection and slowly pulled his pants down. He covered a couple of his fingers in the lube. Slowly and sensually, Daiya began to finger himself, breathing heavily as he went on. Kiyotaka blushed at the sight before him and mentally knocked himself for his growing erection. Daiya smirked, but the teasing effect was lost on his red, sweaty face. Daiya withdrew his fingers, clearly satisfied.

"Ready?" Daiya said.

Kiyotaka nodded, closing his eyes as humiliation overcame him. He felt Daiya pull down his pants and bring his penis out. Daiya shuffled, possibly angling himself, and felt Daiya's hands on his stomach. Kiyotaka gasped as the tip of his penis entered Daiya. Daiya was almost as warm and tight as Mondo was. Kiyotaka clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop the noises from coming out of his mouth.

"Fuck, yer so big..." Daiya huffed, starting to go at a steady rhythm. "No wonder Mondo likes it so much... this feels fuckin' amazing..."

Kiyotaka didn't respond, instead gasping into his hand as he threw his head back. The sensation around his dick felt amazing, and it felt so _wrong._ It wasn't cheating if Mondo was okay with it, right? But it still felt like he was betraying Mondo.

"First time I met ya," Daiya said, lost in his own world. "I thought you were just a little twerp. Didn't want ya messin' with my brother. But when I saw ya a second time, I realized how fucking _hot_ you were. Mondo decided to be a little _shit_ and tell me all about yer sex life. I doubted him at first... but now I want you to fuck my brains out. Tellin' me about how you fuck him against the wall, or how you absolutely destroy his ass some nights. Hell, he even told me about how you fucked in front of someone."

"He... told you all that?" Kiyotaka whispered.

"Real fuckin' proud of himself... fucking asshole..." Daiya said, starting to go faster.

God, this felt good. At this point, Kiyotaka didn't care anymore, moaning and gasping as Daiya bounced up and down on his cock. Daiya chuckled at Kiyotaka's emissions. Kiyotaka opened his eyes to see Daiya staring at him through half-lidded ones, lust apparent in those cloudy purple eyes. Drool leaked down from the corner of Daiya's mouth. Daiya arched his head back and groaned as he went all the way down. He went slow, tantalizingly slow, before coming back up and resuming his quick pace.

Kiyotaka's hands went towards Daiya's hips to try and get the man above him to slow down, but Daiya pulled up and Kiyotaka accidentally cupped his ass in his hands. Daiya moaned, tongue lolling out. He smirked and said, "Fuck yeah, grab my ass-"

Embarrassed, Kiyotaka put his hands back down. Daiya frowned but he just laughed and kept going.

Kiyotaka began to thrust upwards into Daiya, causing Daiya to gasp. For the first time, Daiya seemed to lose his composure, his moans turning into mewls as he began to go even faster. To see this absolutely massive man above him start to lose himself managed to encourage Kiyotaka further, something he was ashamed to admit. Daiya gripped Kiyotaka's shoulders in an attempt to steady himself.

"Fuck, Taka, I'm close," Daiya groaned, letting out a cry as Kiyotaka's dick hit a certain spot.

"Me too," Kiyotaka said.

Daiya began to slam himself down onto Kiyotaka's cock. He desperately gripped Kiyotaka's shoulders, his face turning red, sweat dripping down his forehead. Daiya closed his eyes and yelled as he came. White spurts of cum splattered over Kiyotaka's torso. The consequent tightening of Daiya's inner walls milked Kiyotaka's dick, and Kiyotaka groaned, his vision going white as he ejaculated as well.

Daiya shuddered as cum filled him and he rose up. Kiyotaka's dick popped out of him with a wet plop. Daiya groaned and toppled over. Kiyotaka yelped as all 175 pounds of Daiya crashed into him. Breath hot against Kiyotaka's neck, Daiya wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka's upper torso. His head rose and he looked down at Kiyotaka. Daiya grinned. "Thanks, man. I needed that."

Kiyotaka rolled his eyes. "I hope you're happy."

"Fuck yeah I am!" Daiya said cheekily.

* * *

"So, your friend, Miu, tells me that you fucked Mondo _and_ Daiya," Takaaki said between mouthfuls of salad.

Kiyotaka gasped, choking on a tomato. Once he cleared his throat out, he glared at Takaaki. "WHAT?!"

"I'm just surprised that you managed to get not one, but _both_ leaders of the Crazy Diamonds in bed with you."

"Yes, Father."

"Don't sound so down! I'm proud of you!"

"Father-"

"So you fucked Mondo and Daiya? Or did they fuck you?"

"I wouldn't use such vulgar language, but yes."

"The former or the latter?"

"The former. Are you going somewhere with this-"

"So, they're both bottoms?"

_"FATHER!"_


End file.
